


Interrogation

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Lilly can spot an interrogation in the making





	Interrogation

Lilly wasn't sure where to sit herself; and Veronica was side-eying her the way only an eleven year old could, and was doing a remarkable job of making Lilly feel uncomfortable. The ridiculousness of feeling awkward around a child and completely at ease when faced with a murderer was not lost on Lilly. She had only reluctantly agreed, for fear of intruding, on coming around for dinner on Christmas Eve with the Millers when it became apparent that Kat wasn't actually giving her a choice.

“My mum talks about you sometimes”, Veronica shifted a little closer to her, “She thinks I can't hear her on the phone – grown ups are silly like that sometimes.”

“Is that so?”, Lilly recognised the signs of the beginning of an interrogation and hoped that Kat would emerge from the kitchen soon.

“I think she likes you, she always sounds happy when she's talking about you, and she says you're proper good at your job”, Veronica was sat right next to her now and without fleeing the room, Lilly had no escape.

“Well your mum is a good detective too, I really like working with her”, and when Veronica's face lit up at her words, Lilly couldn't help but smile.

“I think it's silly that you were going to spend _all_ of Christmas alone – I think you should stay and have Christmas here too”, Veronica folded her arms and, if it were possible, looked disapprovingly at Lilly.

“I don't...”

“Mum already has the presents you gave us under the tree and there's probably spare clothes upstairs. You would be really lonely otherwise and that's sad”

Just as Lilly was stammering for an answer – there was a chuckle at the door and Kat entered to set down dinner on the table,

“I think that's a very good idea Veronica – don't you agree Rush?”, and under two sets of soft brown eyes, Lilly slumped back into the sofa in defeat before Veronica dragged her back to her feet, and she took her seat at the table with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12 Days of Christmas 2015, newly added to AO3


End file.
